Dango Daikazoku
by vizzli fujiwara
Summary: Sakura chan tau tidak kalo dango punya keluarga besar , ada Dango bakar yang nakal dan dango kacang yang baik hati . ada bayi dango yang selalu dalam kebahagiaan terus aku ingin sakura chan jadi dango kacang yang baik hati juga dan bahagia seperti bayi dango. kita akan bersama dan berbahagia bersama karna kita saudara.
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Dango Daikazoku

Chapter 1

Pair : Sakura hanuro X Sasuke uchiha

Disclaimer : masashi khisimoto

" Kring..kring.."terdengar suara jam weker berbentuk buah cerry yang menunjukan pukul 07.00 tepat.

Jam weker itu terus berbunyi seakan ingin membangunkan seseorang yang ada di kamar itu . tetapi sepertinya yang ingin di bangunkan tidak kunjung bangun , dengan nyenyaknya sang pemilik weker itu menarik selimut sampai menutupi rambut merah jambunya .

Tetapi seakan merasa terganggu seorang wanita berambut merah jambu segera mematikan jam wekerr tersebut.

"Jam weker baka"kerutu wanita tersebut kepada jam weker .

"Kau yang baka sakura , bukannya langsung mandi malah mengomel kepada benda mati "ucap seseorang dari arah pintu .

Wanita berambut merah jambu bernama Sakura melirik kesal kearah seorang pria berambut merah bata yang sedang bergaya di dekat pintu kamarnya .

Dan saking kesalnya sakura menggempaskan selimutnya dengan kasar kearah samping dan berjalan kekamar mandi dan tidak lupa menggambil handuk di samping pintu kamar mandi .

"Sasori-nii sampai kapan mau di kamar ku?"teriak Sakura dari kamar mandi kepada pria berambut merah bata bernama Sasori , Sasori yang dengar ucapan sakura pun melangkah keluar dari kamar sakura .

POV sakura

Perkenalkan namaku Sakura haruno sekarang ini aku kelas 1 di konoha high school , aku anak ke dua dari keluarga haruno dan yang tadi itu ada niichan ku yang paling imut bayangkan saja umur 20 tahun itu masih berwajah anak berumur 16 tahun . namanya adalah sasori tapi jangan sekali sekali kalian mengatakan dia imut dan baby face sekali , pasti dia akan narsisnya minta ampun deh .

"Sakura cepat nanti telat nih nii-chan ke kampus"teriak sasori dari ruang tamu kepada ku yang sedang mengambil tas dan aku pun keluar kamar dan tidak lupa untuk menutup kamar ku yang sekarang .

"Hai..haii.."balasku sambil berjalan ke arah sasori nii-chan

"Kemana sih nih sih pirang"cerutunya niichan kepada handphone tidak berdosanya , loh ko merasa dejavu .

"Baka bicara masa sama benda mati"cela ku karna aku ingat perkataan niichan 15 menit yang lalu sambil aku menarik kursi untuk duduk . sepertinya niichan kesal karna aku membalikan kata-katanya , aku melirik ke nii-chan yang meminum susu coklatnya dengan beringas .

Aku menggambil roti di meja dan menggoles dengan selai coklat kesukaan ku , saat aku menggigit roti pertama ku terdengar suara kelakson .

"Tiittt….tiitttt" itu lah suara kelakson yang ku dengan dan ku perhatikan niichan membereskan dan berjalan ke arah pintu . setelah aku menghabiskan roti ku yang setengah nii-chan datang dan menghampiri ku .

"Sakura ayo kita berangkat Deidara sudah menungu"ucap Sasori-nii kepada ku dan berjalan kearah meja dan menggambil tasnya dan melangkah ke arah dei-nii .

"Hai."ucap ku berjalan di belakangang sasori-nii

"Kau lama sekali deidara , aku meunggu sampai jamuran tau"kata nii-chan ku kesal sambil membuka pintu mobil berwarna kuning dan duduk di depan, aku pun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di belakang Sasori-nii san Deidara-nii .

"Kau ini sudah menumpang seperti bos ajah kepala saus"cerutu Deidara-nii kesal ke Sasori-nii sambil memanjangkan bibirnya beberapa senti .

Aku yang melihat pemandangan ini heran kenapa masih ajah Deidara-nii mau jemput niichan yang gayanya kaya bos padahal pertemanan mereka dari sd , masih ajah dei-nii setia sama nii-chan .

Apa jangan-jangan mereka mempunyai hubungan yang terlarang dan sudah menikah . siapa antara mereka uke sama same . tanpa sadar muka ku menjadi merah padam membayangkan yang tidak tidak tentang nii-chan dan dei-nii .

"Sakura kau kenapa sakit?"Tanya Dei-nii dengan nada yang khawatir , gomenne

"ah, tidak Sakura tidak sakit Dei-nii"jawabku dengan gelabab sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal .

"Serius kamu tidak apa-apa sakura?"Tanya niichan meyakinkan ku dengan tatapan mereka menurutku mengerikan .

"Hum.. aku tidak apa apa Nii-chan Dei-nii"jawabku dengan yakin masa aku harus kasih tau mereka kalau aku memikirkan tentang mereka yang tidak tidak .

Huft akhirnya mereka menghadap ke depan dan dei-nii menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju ke sekolah ku terlebih dahulu tentunya .

POV sakura end

Mobil berwarna kuning berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah konoha high school dan keluarlah dari pintu belakang sakura dengan rambur merah muda yang panjang sepinggang di urai dengan indah .

"Sankyu Deii-nii"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kepada pria di bagian menyetir berambut kuning yang panjang dengan sebagian di ikat poni yang hampir menutup mata kanan orang tersebut .

"Sakura kau hanya terimah kasih kepada Deidara saja"ucap Sasori dengan nada datarnya kepada adik perempuanya .

"Tentu , Nii-chan kan tidak melakukan apa-apa"cerutuku sambil membuang muka dari tatapaan Sasori , dan tersenyum kembali kepada Deidara . Deidara yang merasa senang di bela begitu pun menempelkan tangannya ke bibir dan kiss bye ke arah Sakura . Sakura hanya membalas dengan tersenyum .

'Pletak'

"Ittai,,"ucap Deidara sambil memegang kepalanya yang di jitak oleh Sasori .

"Sakura jangan meladenin Deidara , dia bisa besar kepala nanti . ya sudah kamu masuk sana nanti telat"ucap Sasori kepada Sakura , yang hanya di bales ketawa kecil oleh Sakura dan pamit ke Sasori dan Deidara untuk masuk ke sekolah .

"Kau Deidara jangan coba-coba mendekati sakura"ucap Dasori sambil memasang haedsetnya dan menyetel sambil menutup matanya .

"Dasar kau ini sasori terlalu possesive kepada sakura , nanti kalo Sakura tidak dapat pacar gimana"balas Deidara sambil melihat Sasori yang tidak mendengarkanya . Deidara pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyalakan mesin dan melaju menjauh dari sekolah Sakura .

Sakura pun jalan memasuki gedung konoha high school dengan santai sambil membaca buku kimia sampai menutupi seluruh mukanya .

'Bruukk..'

"Ittaii.."ucap Sakura meringgis sakit sambil , tiba tiba ada menggulur tangan ke Sakura . Sakura membalas tangan itu saat mendongkak Sakura kaget melihat wanita rambut panjang berwarna biru yang di ikat tinggi mata yang berwarna merah darah di halangi oleh kacamata hitam , pakaian sekolah high school yang berwarna putih yng di keluarkan di lapisi blazer warna hijau tua yang tidak di kancing sepenuhnya rok berwarna hijau yang sama seperti blazer .

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"Tanya wanita itu dengan nada datar kepada Sakura yang kaget itu .

"Aa,, aku tidak apa-apa gomen aku tidak melihat jalan tadi"ucap Sakura dengan gagap sambil membersikan debu di roknya .

"Ya, tidak apa apa"balas wanita itu sambil melangkah jauhi sakura .

"Tung-"  
"Sakura"ucap seorang wanita berrambut kuning yang di ikat satu dan poni hampir menutupi mata kirinya dengan mata biru sambil menepuk pundak kanan sakura.

"Ino kamu bikin kaget saja"ucap Sakura yang kaget sambil menatap Ino tajam , Ono yang melihat tatapan tajam Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya .

"Gomen gomen Sakura , kamu sedang apa kenapa melamun di jalan bel sudah bunyi dari tadi tau?"Tanya Ino dengan tatapan bingung kepada Sakura , Sakura yang sadar menenggok ke belakang dan tidak ada seseorang . perempuan berambut biru itu suh menghilang .

"Tidak sedang apa-apa , ayo kita ke kelas nanti sensai bisa marah"balas Sakura sambil menarik tangan ino menuju gedung sekolahnya .

* * *

"Ting,, teng,,tong"

Bel bertandakan istirahat , di dalam kelas 1-B di 2 dari belakang Sakura duduk dekat jendela , saat bel berbunui dia menatap keluar jendela dan angin pun berhembus pelan seperti membelai wajahanya yang putih , mata hijau menatap lurus kearah pohon di seberang jendela . seakan pohon itu menarik baginya.

'Kenapa wajah gadis itu sangat tidak asing bagiku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menggingatnya'ucap batin Sakura masih menatap pohon tersebut ,Ino menatap Sakura yang melihat jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sakura"panggil Ino kepada Sakura , tetapi Sakura belum merespon panggilan Ino .

"Sakura"panggil Ino dengan sabarnya kepada Sakura dan hasilnya pun Ino masih belum , karna kesal ini sudah memanggil Sakura 2 kali tetapi tidak sama sekali di respon oleh sakura . Ino menarik nafas dan membungkuk sedikit mengarahkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Sakura .

"Cherry daisuki"bisik Ino dengan suara agak berat tepat di telinga kanan Sakura , Sakura yang mendengar jelas di telinga kanannya pun menegang dan mukanya memerah seketika .

"Hahahaha"tawa Ino yang melihat muka Sakura yang memerah itu , Sakura yang menyadari di jahili oleh itu pun menjitaknya .

'Pletak'

"Itaii.."rintih Ino sambil memegang kepalanya yang di jitak oleh Sakura .

"Rasakan"ucap Sakura sambil mendorong kursi kebelakang dan berdiri , tiba-tiba datang dua pemuda dan satu wanita .

Wanita yang berambut biru panjang dan warna mata lavender berhenti di samping ini dan pemuda di sampingnya berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru laut dan ada tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya , terakhir pemuda berambut model pantat ayam berwarna biru dongker dan mata hitam ada di belakang pemuda dan wanita itu sambil memasukan tanganya ke saku celananya .

"Ino-chan kamu keterlaluan bercandain Sakura-chan"ucap wanita berambut biru itu berpura-pura marah kepada Ino , Ino yang mendengar itu hanya bisa cemberut .

"Gomen Hinata-chan , habisnya Sakura tidak mendengarkan panggilanku, dan Sakura melamun terus dari pagi"balas Ino sambil duduk di samping tempat duduk Sakura , Sakura yang mendengar pun duduk kembali ke bangkunya .

"Sakura –chan kamu gak apa-apa?"Tanya wanita berambut biru itu bernama Hinata , dengan tatapan khawatir . Sakura yang di tatap oleh Hinata dengan tatapan itu pun menjadi merasa bersalah telah membuat khawatir sahabatnya itu .

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan , tenang saja"balas Sakura dengan tersenyum , Hinata pun duduk di depan bangku Sakura . dan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik duduk di meja Ino pemuda satunya lagi menyender di meja yang di duduk Hinata.

"Sakura pilih kasih , sama Hinata kau lembut tetapi sama aku malah main jitak jitak ajah"cerutu Ino ke Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya .

"Itu karna kau sendiri menggoda ku begitu"ucap Sakura sambil memalingkan mukanya kearah jendela lagi .

"Abisnya kamu melamun terus sih sakura" balas Ino tidak mau kalah .

"Sampai kapan kalian menggangap aku dan Sasuke tidak ada. Kalian terlalu asik bertiga saja"cerutu pemuda berambut kuning berjabrik itu kepada Sakura,Ino dan Hinata yang asik berbicara bertiga bisa di bilang berdebatan kecil antara Sakura, Ino dan Hinata hanya melihatnya .

"Go-gomen Naruto-kun a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggangapmu tidak ada"ucap Hinata dengan pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya .

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah yang menurutnya lucu , sambil menggelus rambt Hinata pelan . Hinata yang merasakan rambutnya di belai oleh Naruto pun makin memerah wajanya .

"Hei,hei naruto dunia ini bukan milik kalian berdua saja"ucap sinis Ino kmelihat kemesraan Naruto kepada Hinata.

"T-tidak s-seperti itu ko Ino"balas Hinata dengan terbata-bata karna malu .

"Bilang saja kau sirik Ino pada kami, iya kan Hinata-chan~~"ucap naruto sambil memeluk hinata dari samping, Hinata yang di peluk secara tiba-tiba oleh Naruto pun kaget dan makin memerah .

'Pletak'

"Enak saja kau kepala duren"

"Itai~"

"Na-naruto-kun tidak apa apa?"Tanya Hinata lembut dan sedikit gagap kepada Naruto yang kesakitan karna jitakan super Ino.

Naruto pun meledek terus Ino ,dan Ino pun memarahi Naruto karna dia di ledekin sedangkan Hinata melerai Ino dan Naruto . Sasuke yang dari tadi melihat tingkah mereka pun menghela nafas dan melirik sakura yang sedang melamun menghadap jendela seperti tadi . Sasuke berjalan kebelakang Sakura dan duduk di belakang .

"Sakura"ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu kiri sakura , merasa bahunya di tepuk pelan dari belakang Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang .

"Iya,sasuke kun?"

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan dari tadi ? sampai melamun seperti itu"

"Tidak sedang berpikir apa-apa Sasuke-kun"jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum , Sasuke yang meihat sakura tersenyum seperti itu pun menyentil jidat lebar sakura .

"Itai~"ucap Sakura sambil menggusap-usap jidat sambil menatap Sasuke tajam .

"Kau berbohong Sakura , ceritakan"ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura , Sakura yang mendengar perintah Sasuke pun menghela napas .

"Tadi pagi aku menabrak siswi sekolah sini tapi aku merasa kenal dengannya tapi aku tidak ingat , itu yang dari tadi aku ingin ingat saat melihatnya aku merasakan rindu sekali"ucap Sakura dengan pelan , Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dan melihat ekspresi muka sakura yang tiba-tiba sedih saat menceritakan apa yang sedang dia lamunkan.

"Itu mungkin karna kamu sering melihatnya tetapi kamu gak ingat "timbal Ino secara tiba-tiba dari depan karna mendengar cerita dari Sakura , Naruto dan hinata setuju sama pendapat Ino .

"Tetapi Ino aku gak pernah melihat dia di sekolah ini hanya baru tadi pagi , tetapi perasaan ku mengatakan kalau aku mengenalnya"Bantah Sakura atas jawaban Ino , mereka bertiga saling pandang bingung untuk membalas apa karna mereka tau betul sifat Sakura kalo sudah yakin bakal kukuh atas perkataannya .

"Coba kamu Tanya Sasori , biasanya seseorang yang kamu kenal pasti sasori kenal"ucap Sasuke santai kepada Sakura . Naruto , Ino dan Hinata hanya mengganguk setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke .

"Iya"balas Sakura dengan singkat dan menunduk kembali .

"Sakura-chan jangan sedih seperti itu, Sakura lebih cantik kalau tersenyum"Hibur hinata sambil tersenyum kepada sakura dan mengenggam tangan sakura .

"Iya betul kata Hinata kalau kamu cemberut jidatmu akan semakin lebar loh"ucap Ino sambil menahan tawanya , Sakura langsung melototin Ino yang meledek bukannya menghibur .

"Hati-hati Sakura nanti matanya jatuh loh"Ledek Ino makin jadi , Sakura yang kesal siap ingin menjitak Ino tetapi suara bel masuk sudah berbunyi . Sakura hanya menghela napas berat karna gagal untuk menjitak Ino .

"Terima kasih kamisama kau telah selamatkan wanita cantik ini dari amukan monster jidat lebar"Ucap Ino lega karna selamat oleh bel , Sakura hanya bisa melototin lagi Ino .

"Ino-chan"

"Heheh, bercanda sakura maaf ya"Ucap ino sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal .

"Sakura-chan Ino Sasuke kami ke kelas dulu ya"pamit Naruto sambil menggandeng Hinata, Hinata pun pamit ke mereka bertiga dan melangkah ke luar . Ino pun melangkah ke depan untuk duduk di bangku paling depan dekat pintu . para siswi dan siswa pun masuk , ada siswa di samping Sasuke untuk memberitahu kalau itu sudah masuk dan berharap kembali ke bangkunya di paling belakang.

"Ano Sasuke itu-"belum siswa itu selesai berbicara Sasuke sudah memotong pembicaraan siswa itu dan menyuruh duduk di bangkunya . Sasuke pun duduk menetap di bangku belakang Sakura agar bisa mengawasi Sakura.

"Ba-baik"ucap siswa itu terbatah-batah dan duduk di bangku belakang. Semua siswa dan siswi sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing , datang seorang guru berambut putih dengan rambut model berlawan gravitasi dan tertutu oleh masker dan seorang siswi di belakangnya seketika itu Sakura kaget .

* * *

Bersambung ...

mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun  
Terima kasih


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Dango Daikazoku

Bab 2

Pair : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

"Ano Sasuke itu-"belum siswa itu selesai berbicara Sasuke sudah memotong pembicaraan siswa itu dan menyuruh duduk di bangkunya . Sasuke pun duduk menetap di bangku belakang Sakura agar bisa mengawasi Sakura .

"Ba-baik."ucap siswa itu terbatah-batah dan duduk di bangku belakang . Semua siswa dan siswi sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing , datang seorang guru berambut putih dengan model rambut berlawan gravitasi dan tertutup oleh masker dan ada seorang siswi di belakangnya seketika itu Sakura kaget .

"Anak-anak kita ada teman baru yang seharusnya udah belajar bersama kita dari pagi , tetapi sepertinya teman kita ini tersesat di sekolah kita menuju kelas hehe."ucap Guru berambut putih itu bernama Kakashi Hatake menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil tertertawa kecil .

Siswi dan siswa yang mendengarnya hanya memandang datar kakashi yang seharusnya mengantar siswi baru itu agar tidak tersasar tetapi kakashi lebih mementingkan membaca novel mesum . Kakashi mempersilakan siswi pindah itu untuk memperkenalkan diri , siswi itu maju untuk memperkenalkan ke siswa lain .

"Nama saya Yuki Kaname salam kenal."ucap yuuki datar dengan tatapan sayu .

"Etto.. Yuuki apa kamu gak mau kasih tau tentang yang lain agar teman-teman kelas ini bisa lebih mengenalmu?"Tanya Kakashi ke Yuuki yang hanya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat . Yuuki yang mendengar penjelasan Kakashi hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dan hanya berkata 'Merepotkan' .

Kakashi hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya dan mempersilahkan Yuuki duduk di samping Sasuke . Kakashi menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengangkatkan tangannya dan Yuuki berjalan ke arah Sasuke sementara itu Sakura terus memperhatikan Yuuki sampai dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke .

* * *

Di kamar Sakura sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan kepalanya di bawah sambil merengung , detak jam terus berjalan. 15 menit sudah Sakura memikirkan soal Yuki Kaname siswi pindahan yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

'Kenapa saat melihat Yuki aku sangat merasakan kerinduan, tetapi aku tidak ingat siapa dia.'

Hanya itu yang selalu ada di benak Sakura dengan sesekali menghela nafas.

"JIDAT"teriak Sasori di dalam kamar Sakura sambil melipat tangannya karna kesal.

"Kenapa sih Sasori-nii, datang-datang bukannya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu malah mengomel"

"Nii-chan udah ketuk pintu kamu dari tadi , tapi tidak di jawab. Ternyata kamu malah melamun memperlihatkan jidat lebar seperti itu lagi."

"NII-CHAN!"teriak kesal Sakura sambil melempar Sasori bantal yang ada di sampingnya, tetapi karna kecepatan Sakura dalam melempar Sasori kena telak bantal dari sakura di wajah.

Sasori mengambil bantal yang telah mendarat di wajahnya dan melempar kembali kepada pemiliknya tetapi bisa di hindar dengan mudahnya oleh Sakura. Sasori makin kesal karna lemparanya gagal pun berjalan mendekati Sakura, merasa dirinya sedang terancam Sakura mengambil boneka yang ada di sampingnya dan melemparnya ke arah Sasori .

Sasori berhenti sejenak karna boneka Sakura mendarat mulus di mukanya, Sasori terdiam sambil menundukan wajahnya sampai Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah kakanya itu.

"Sas-sasori-nii, gomen."Sakura memelas melihat gelagat sasori , dia tau betul kalo kakanya sudah seperti itu harus cepat-cepat meminta maaf atau kabar dari daerah Sasori saat ini.

'Gawat aku harus segera kabur dari markas ku sendiri'

Sakura turun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, sambil memperhatikan Sasori. Sasori masih terdiam sambil menundukan wajahnya,tanda-tanda kemenangan bagi gadis rambut merah jambu ini.  
Sakura berjalan berjinjit dengan pelan agar Sasori tidak menyadari kepergiannya .

'Yosh, sudah melewati Sasori-nii. Pintu kamar sudah depan mata'

Saat menuju pintu pundak belakang Sakura di tepuk bahu sebelah kanannya dari belakang dengan perlahan-lahan Sakura menenggok ke arah Sasori. Sakura hanya melihat Sasori tersenyum mengerikan menurut sakura .

"Mau kemana adikku yang manis hmm?"

"Et-etto, Sa-sasori-nii a-aku maa—ADUHHH ADUUHHHH!" rintih Sakura yang kedua pipinya di cubit dan di lebar-lebarkan seperti di anime oleh Sasori . Merasa puas Sasori melepaskan cubitannya , Sakura hanya merintih sampai matanya sedikit berair dan di usap-usap kedua pipinya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

"Jahat, sadis, kejam."

"Biarin wee.. lagian siapa suruh lempar-lempar boneka ke muka imutku ini."sambil menempelkan tangan kanannya ke pipinya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Terlalu pede sekali."ucap ketus Sakura yang masih mengelus-elus kedua pipinya dan menatap datar Sasori. Sasori hanya tersenyum-senyum memuji dirinya sendiri dan tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sakura.

Sasori berhenti memuji dirinya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya sakura dan duduk santai . Sakura pun mendekati Sasori yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasori-nii?"Tanya Sakura yang sudah mendekati kakanya yang sudah tidak mengusap-usap kedua pipinya.

"Nii-chan dengar dari Ino, selama di kelas kamu melamun terus ada apa? Cerita sama Nii-chan"

Sakura tau pasti Ino akan bercerita tentang di sekolahnya hari ini karna kakanya sedang dekat sama Ino akhir-akhir ini.  
Sakura pun duduk di samping kakanya dan terdiam , menyusun kata-kata karna sulit sekali untuk menceritakannya.

"Sasori-nii aku sedang berusaha mengingat seseorang"

"Seseorang ? pria?"

"Bukan, di kelasku ada murid pindahan. Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Kenapa aku merasakan merindukannya , tapi aku tidak bisa ingat semakin aku mencoba menggingatnya kepalaku menjadi sakit." Sakura meremas kepala dengan tangan kirinya, tatapan matanya penuh dengan kesedihan.  
Sasori yang tidak tega melihat adiknya seperti itu ia mencoba memeluk adik kesayangannya , merasa Sakura sudah sedikit tenang Sasori melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura, kalau itu memang penting berusahlah ingat perlahan. Jangan paksakan untuk mengingatnya itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit." Nasehat Sasori sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sakura. Merasa perkataan kakanya benar, Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasori dan Sasori pun membalas senyumnya.

* * *

Di pagi Sasori seperti biasa membakar roti untuk sarapannya dan sakura , Sasori menungkan susu terakhir di gelas berwarna pink milik sakura dan berjalan menujuh tong sampah untuk membuang kotak susu yang sudah kosong. Ia melirik jam di lengan kanannya sambil menghela nafas berat sambil berjalan kearah tangga dan menaikinya sampai di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Nii chan membuatku kaget saja."sakura yang membuka pintu sebelum sasori membukanya, saat sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan ingin berlari ke bawah tetapi Sasori sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau yang membuat kaget Sakura dan tumben sekali sudah bangun biasanya masih tidur seperti sapi yang sedang hamil"ucap Sasori dengan santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura menuju ke arah ruang makan. Mendengar ucapan sasori seperti meledeknya pun membuatnya cemberut dan mengikuti Sasori.

Sasori yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu sudah menghabiskan setengah roti , Sakura mendekati sasori yang sedang menikmati roti yang sudah di olesi selai madu.

'Cih ngatain orang seperti sapi hamil , padahal dia makan mirip sapi kelaparan' batin Sakura yang sambil menatap Sasori yang masih menikmati makanannya. Sakura menduduki dirinya dibangku depan Sasori dan mengambil roti dan selai kesukaannya , mereka menikmati sarapan paginya sampai Deidara datang.

"Saya lakukan."

Sakura dan sasori hanya menatap saja dan melanjutkan menikmati makanannya . Terkadang deidara memang biasa tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah mereka terlihat tidak sopan memang , tetapi mereka berdua merasa tidak memperdulihkan itu. Toh Deidara sudah di anggap keluarga mereka.  
Melihat tidak di perdulihkan oleh kedua kakak adik di depannya pun membuatnya cemberut dan melangkah mendekati mereka lebih tepatnya Sasori dan duduk di samping kanan Sasori dan mengambil roti yang tinggal satu di atas piring .

"Heii!" gadis jadi-jadian kenapa kau mengambil roti terakhirku hah!" ucap Sasori yang kesal karna Deidara mengambi rotinnya yang akan di ambil untuk di makan.

Deidara melahap roti Sasori dengan santai setelah berkata "biar saja , salah sendiri tidak memperdulikanku tadi dan jangan panggil aku gadis jadi-jadian kepala saos."

"Kenapa gak ambil roti sakura saja sih!" Sasori menatap Deidara kesal sambil merampas kembali rotinya yang tinggal setenggah. Deidara kaget dengan panarikan roti Sasori kembali cemberut dan meminum susu milik sasori sampai habis sang pemilik hanya syok melihat susu miliknya di minum habis oleh cewe jadi-jadian.

"Habisnya Sakura serem sih."ucap deidara dengan santai sambil meletakkan gelas ke tempat pemiliknya , sedangkan pemiliknya masih menatap sedih gelas yang sudah kosong.

"kenapa tiba-tiba hawanya jadi panas yah?" Deidara sambil mengelap dahinya dengan santai tapi saat melihat kakak adik itu tiba tiba dia merasa hawa yang tidak enak keluar dari mereka .

_'PLAK'_

'_TUK'_

"Nii chan sakura berangkat duluan." Pamit Sakura kepada kakanya dan mengambil ransel disamping bangkunya.

Sasori hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan merapikan piringnya dan sakura terus bersiap berangkat sesampainya di depan pintu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Sampai kapan kau tiduran."ucap Sasori dengan malas terhadap Deidara yang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya terjatuh karna jitakan dan tamparan yang sangat keras sampai di pipi sebelah kananya ada bekas merah berbentuk tangan . Deidara hanya bangkit dan mengelus pipi bekas tamparan Sakura dan berharap sampai kampus bakal hilang tanda dari sakura .

* * *

"Ohayo minna."Sapa sakura kepada murid murid yang ada di kelas dan para murid yang di sapa pun membalasnya .

Sakura berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan menyapa Sasuke yang ada di belakang bangkunya sedang baca buku dan hanya dib alas dengan "Hn." Saja dan tanpa melihat Sakura sedikit pun.

"Sasuke memangnya tidak ada jawaban selain 'hn'." Sakura sambil melipat tanggannya dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Hn."

Sakura merasak kesal kepada Sasuke hanya membalas dengan jawaban saktinya 'Hn' . Sakura menghentakan kakinya dan Sasuke yang merasa terganggu hanya menatapnya dengan tajam.  
Sakura melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke mengalihkannya ke arah pintu masuk .

Saat Sakura menatap kea rah pintu Yuki Kaname masuk dan berjalan santai kea rah Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya ke bangku sebelah Sasuke, Sakura terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Yuki.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yuki merasa terganggu di perhatikan terus oleh Sakura . Sakura mendengarnya hanya merasa gugup.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Kaname san. Gome."balas sakura sambil menunduk dan menatap Yuki kembali. Yang di tatap oleh Sakura hanya diam .

"Ohayo kaname san."sapa Sakura dengan ceria dan sepertinya melupakan masalah tadi.  
Kaname hanya menatap sakura dengan datar dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang menypanya.

Saat hendak duduk Kaname berhenti karna tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke. "apa kau tidak dengan Sakura menyapamu?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau harusnya menjawabnya." Ucap Sasuke kesal melihat tingkah Kaname. Sakura yang melihat perubahan Sasuke menjadi kaget tapi cepat-cepat di menahan Sasuke yang sedang kesal.

Merasa Sakura sudah menahannya dengan kasar Sasuke melepas genggamannya dan kembali duduk.

"Gomen Kaname san, Sasuke sudah bersikap kasar denganmu" ucap Sakura membungkuk kepada Kaname yang sudah duduk dan sasuke berbalik ke arah sebelahnya di mana Sasuke duduk dan menatapnya seakan bilang 'Ayo minta maaf' Sasuke hanya membuang muka kea rah jendela .

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dan meminta maaf kembali .

Bel sudah berbunyi murid-murid masuk ke kelas, sakura hanya nymenatap kaname yang tidak memberikan respon permintaan maafnya dan akhirnya Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Pelajaran berjalan begitu dengan baik murid-murid memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran tapi tidak dengan tiga murid. Dengan pikiran mereka yang tidak ada yang tau selain mereka sendiri yang tau.

bersambung ~

* * *

maaf ceritanya aneh dan terlalu lama .

mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun, terimah kasih :D


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : Dango Daikazoku

Bab 3

Pair : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha

"Ohayo kaname san."sapa Sakura dengan ceria dan sepertinya melupakan masalah tadi.  
Kaname hanya menatap sakura dengan datar dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang menypanya.

Saat hendak duduk Kaname berhenti karna tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke. "apa kau tidak dengan Sakura menyapamu?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau harusnya menjawabnya." Ucap Sasuke kesal melihat tingkah Kaname. Sakura yang melihat perubahan Sasuke menjadi kaget tapi cepat-cepat di menahan Sasuke yang sedang kesal.

Merasa Sakura sudah menahannya dengan kasar Sasuke melepas genggamannya dan kembali duduk.

"Gomen Kaname san, Sasuke sudah bersikap kasar denganmu" ucap Sakura membungkuk kepada Kaname yang sudah duduk dan sasuke berbalik ke arah sebelahnya di mana Sasuke duduk dan menatapnya seakan bilang 'Ayo minta maaf' Sasuke hanya membuang muka kea rah jendela .

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dan meminta maaf kembali .

Bel sudah berbunyi murid-murid masuk ke kelas, sakura hanya nymenatap kaname yang tidak memberikan respon permintaan maafnya dan akhirnya Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Pelajaran berjalan begitu dengan baik murid-murid memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran tapi tidak dengan tiga murid. Dengan pikiran mereka yang tidak ada yang tau selain mereka sendiri yang tau.

* * *

Sakura berjalan kearah taman belakang sekolah saat melewati pohon besar, ia di sambut oleh Ino. Saat sudah sampai ia duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata ia memandang Ino,Hinata,Naruto dan Sai.

"Kenapa Sakura ?"Tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hmm, Sasuke ke mana?"

"Loh? Bukannya bareng sama kamu tadi?"Tanya Ino yang heran karna Sakura Tanya padahal saat keluar kelas Sasuke dan Sakura keluar bersama dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian di kelas.

"Tadi di tengah jalan dia mau ke toilet dan menyuruhku duluan sih heheh." Ino hanya memandang jawaban Sakura dengan kesal bisa-bisanya bertanya padahal dia tau jawabnnya.

"Sakura sepertinya tertular otak kosong Naruto yah"ucap Sai tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Sakura yang mendengar langsung mendekati Sai yang masih tersenyum dan menjitak. Sai hanya mengusap kepala yang kesakitan sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Hahaha,Eh- hei apa maksudmu otak kosong Sai"Teriak Naruto yang baru tersadar di ledek oleh Sai dengan otak kosong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sai. Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto hanya menahan Naruto untuk tidak menghampiri Sai.

Sai yang melihat Naruto mau menghampirinya hanya tersenyum kepada Naruto dan membuatnya makin kesal kepada Sai. Ino yang melihat kelakuan temannya hanya menghela nafas berat, ia melihat Sakura duduk kembali di sebelah Hinata . Sedangkan Hinata terlihat bingung melerai pertengkaran kecil antara Naruto dan Sai .

Suasana ini sangat akrab sampai ini tesenyum melihat tingkah mereka , mereka memang selalu bersama dari kelas 2 Smp .

"Sasuke lama sekali, dia benar ke toilet Sakura?" Tanya Naruto ke Sakura yang sedang makan onigirinya bersama Hinata dan Ino. Sakura berhenti sejenak melahap onigirinya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura santai sambil melahap kembali onigirinya yang sempat tertunda oleh Naruto.

"Mungkin Sasuke ada urusan lain Naruto-kun" Sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto .

"Hummm." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke rerumputan , Hinata memerah melihat naruto yang tiduran sambil melipat tangan ke belakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, bagaimana dengan anak baru itu?"Tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang setelah selesai makan.

"Entahlah"jawab Sakura sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Keheningan melanda mereka , Sakura yang masih menunduk membuatb Ino tidak enak hati. Karna ia sebetulnya tau sudah 2 minggu Yuki kaname menjadi murid baru di kelasnya.

Ino sering memperhatikan tingkah aneh Sakura yang memperhatikan Yuki , setiap kali Sakura memperhatika Yuki terlihat di matanya ia merasakan kesedihan dan kerinduan.

Saat pagi tadi juga , saat memasuki kelas Ino melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Yuki,Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Saat cemberut kau sangat jelek Sakura."ucap sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menempelkan sekotak susu stowberry kepada pipi Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura menerima susu pemberian Sasuke sambil menapat tajam ke arah Sasuke seakan mata Sakura ingin keluar , sedangkan yang di tatap tidak memperdulikan Sakura dan menghampiri Naruto.

Yang lain melihat tatapan dan mendengar ejekan Sasuke ke Sakura hanya tertawa , itu membuat Sakura Semakin kesal dan menghabiskan susu pemberian Sasuke dengan sekali hisap.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sampai bel berbunyi. Hinata dan Naruto pamit duluan ke kelas mereka , sedangkan Sai masih duduk bersender di bawah pohon dan di sampingnya ini masih duduk tenang tidak memperdulikan bel berbunyi.

"Kalian tidak ke kelas ? bel sudah berbunyi loh?"

"Kalian duluan saja"ucap ino santai sambil bersender ke pundak Sai, Sai hanya tersenyum memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke. Saat Sakura ingin berbicara Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari mereka.

Saat mengikuti langkah Sasuke , Sakura menatap ke belakang melihat dua sejoli Ino dan sai yang melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura sambil tersenyum .

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke menuju kelas, tetapi di depan kelas tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti otomatis membuat sasuke ikut berhenti.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap sakura "Kenapa?"

"Sampai kapan kamu menggandeng tanganku Sasuke, kita sudah sampai depan kelas loh." Ucap sakura sambil menggangkat tangannya yang di genggam oleh sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang bengong dengan reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk ke kelas yang sudah penuh dengan murid-murid dan ada guru bahasa jepangnya Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Sasuke heran masuk ke dalam kelas dengan muka yang memerah seperti tomat.

Sasuke terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan Kakashi yang bertanya kepadanya dan duduk ke tempat duduknya. Guru berrambut silver itu hanya menghela nafas berat karna di acuhkan oleh muridnya yang satu ini.

Saat ingin melanjutkan pelajaran Sakura masuk ke kelas dengan cenggiran sambil meminta maaf kepada Kakashi karna ia telat masuk kelas . kakashi memperbolehkan muridnya duduk dan memulai pelajarannya.

* * *

mohon maaf kalau pendek banget .

mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.

terimah kasih :D


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : Dango Daikazoku

Bab 3

Pair : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke menuju kelas, tetapi di depan kelas tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti otomatis membuat sasuke ikut berhenti.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap sakura "Kenapa?"

"Sampai kapan kamu menggandeng tanganku Sasuke, kita sudah sampai depan kelas loh." Ucap sakura sambil menggangkat tangannya yang di genggam oleh sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang bengong dengan reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk ke kelas yang sudah penuh dengan murid-murid dan ada guru bahasa jepangnya Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Sasuke heran masuk ke dalam kelas dengan muka yang memerah seperti tomat.

Sasuke terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan Kakashi yang bertanya kepadanya dan duduk ke tempat duduknya. Guru berrambut silver itu hanya menghela nafas berat karna di acuhkan oleh muridnya yang satu ini.

Saat ingin melanjutkan pelajaran Sakura masuk ke kelas dengan cenggiran sambil meminta maaf kepada Kakashi karna ia telat masuk kelas . kakashi memperbolehkan muridnya duduk dan memulai pelajarannya.

* * *

Sakura , Ino dan Hinata berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah. Dari Sakura sebelah kiri Hinata di di tenggah dan Ino kanan.

Saat ini koridor sangat sepi karna semua murid sudah ke ruang klub masing-masing, hanya mereka yang masih ada di gedung sekolah. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan sampai tiba tiba Ino berhenti dan berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Pig kenapa tiba tiba teriak sih!" sakura yang kaget memarahi Ino tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan sakura tadi Ino yang masih frustasi memegang kepalanya lalu berlutut menunduk.

"I-ino chan tidak apa? Kamu sakit Ino chan" ucap Hinata panic melihat kelakuan Ino .

Ino pun masih belum membalas jawaban Hinata , karna kesal sakura mendekati Ino dan memukul kepalanya.

"Aduhh.. sakit Sakura"

"Biarin , siapa suruh sudah bikin kaget"

"sudah Sakura chan Ino chan kan sedang sakit"

"Ehh.. Hinata aku tidak sakit ko" ucap Ino sambil berdiri tegak sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Lalu kenapa Ino chan Tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu" Hinata masih menatap Ino khawatir begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Hehehe, Maaf yah Hinata" ucap Ino sambil cengengesan tetapi saat melihat Sakura yang sedang melototinnya seperti matanya ingin keluar dengan cepat Ino berhenti.

"etto.." Ucapan Ino terpotong karna sedang berpikir tatapi Hinata dan sakura menunggu jawaban dari Ino sampai tidak berkedip.

"Sebetulnya tadi saat Aku dan Sai di taman, awalanya sih kami bermesraan seperti biasa-"ucap ino yang belum selesai karna ia melihat muka Sakura yang asem karna ia menceritakan kemesraannya dengan Sai.

"Udah lanjutin jangan liatan seperti itu dong."

"Hehe, saat itu tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi dan saat aku liat panggilan dari Deidara-"

"Tunggu, Diedara mantanmu itu kan Pig?" Sakura merasa tidak asik dan sedetik itu ia ingat Deidara teman Kakanya yang Ino maksud. Ia tau Deidara bukan tipe orang yang merusak hubungan seseorang apa lagi ia tau kalau Ino adalah sahabat dari adik Sahabatnya.

"Iya jidat, jangan memotong pembicaraanku dasar kau jidat" Saat Sakura ingin membalas perkataan Ino, Hinata buru-buru bertanya. "memangnya ada apa ino chan, sampai kau panik seperti itu"

"Huft, Saat Deidara menelpon di saat aku bersama sai"

"saat aku liat panggilan tercantum nama Deidara, aku sempat bingung untuk menggangkatnya"

"Tetapi ternyata Sai langsung merampas handphone ku dan menggangkatnya, ekspresi mukanya berubah kesal. Sepertinya Sai tau kalau aku menemani Deidara minggu kemarin" terlihat wajah sedih ino , sakura hanya menghela nafas mendengar cerita Ino.

"itu salahmu sudah punya Sai malah jalan dengan Deidara"

"Sudahlah sakura chan, Ino chan pasti ada alasan kenapa jalan dengan Deidara Nii." Ucap Hinata yang menengahkan , Sakura dengan malas mengiyakan dan menatap Ino mununggu jawaban dari gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf Sakura Hinata , aku sudah berjanji dengan Deidara untuk tidak bercerita ke siapapun." Ino merasa bersalah kepada sakura dan apa lagi dengan Hinata yang sudah membelanya dari wanita monster alis Sakura Haruno.

"Terserahlah Ino, tapi kalau ada masalah cerita kepada kami." Tegas Sakura kepada ino, dan di sambut senyum hangat oleh Ino. Ino pun membalas senyuman Sakura dan memeluk Sakura dan Hinata.

"SAKUURAAAA…..HIIINNAAATAAA….IINNNOOOO" Teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka , dan membuat mereka bertiga kaget. Dengan cepat mereka membalikan badan untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak di koridor sekolah.

"Naarruto kun."ucap Hinata pelan saat melihat Naruto berlari mendekati ketiga gadis ini , saat Naruto sampai di hadapan ke tiga gadis ini ia mendapatkan jitakan dari Sakura Dan ino.

"kau ini bodoh yah, di larang untuk berteriak di kolidor sekolah." Ucap sakura kesal kepada Naruto yang sedang menggusap-usap kepalanya yang di jitak oleh kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

"Narruto kun tidak apa- apa?" Hinata mendekati Naruto yang sedang menggusap usap kepalanya dan membantu menggusap untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aa.. Hinata chan mereka jahat sekali." Ucap Naruto dengan manja kepada Hinata yang sedang menggusap kepalanya. Melihat itu Sakura makin kesal dengan Naruto yang terlihat mesra dengan Hinata.

"Naruto ada apa? Sampai kau berteriak teriak di kolidor memanggil kami ?"

"Tidak sakura chan tidak ada yang penting sih, cuman aku hanya ingin mencari kalian. Kalian itu lama sekali ke ruang klub"celoteh Naruto karna para gadis ini tidak kunjung datang ke klub.

"Kalian lama sih."Celoteh Naruto kepada Sakura member alasan kenapa ia berteriak memanggil nama mereka.

"Maaf Naruto kun kami lama , sampai kamu repot-repot menjemput kami" Balas Hinata kepada Naruto yang mencari Hinata . ah , bukan ketiga gadis ini tapi entalah hanya Naruto yang tau.

"Ino ayo duluan biarkan saja mereka " Sakura berkata sambil berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Ino yang mendengar perkataan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil sambil berkata " Sakura kau iri yah? Makanya cepat cari pacar. Kasian sekali setiap hari kau selalu kesal melihat mereka yang mesra hahahah." Ledek Ino sambil tertawa Terbahak-bahak akhirnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kesal mendengar ledekan Ino dan di tertawakan dengan gemas Sakura mencubit lengan kanan Ino.

"Aduhh.. Sakit Jidat. Cubitanmu bagaikan cubitan monster" Ucap Ino seraya mengelus lengan kananya.

"Memangnya kau pernah di cubit oleh monster?"

"Pernah dan sering lagi terus barusan abis di cubit lagi" sahut ino yang masih mengelus lengannya , melihat Sakura yang mulai melancarkan serangan ke dua dengan buru-buru ini meminta maaf ke Sakura berharap tidak di serang untuk kedua kalinya oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura hanya berkata "Aku duluan" sambil meninggalkan Ino. Ino yang menyadari Sakura yang sudah jauh darinya, ia pun berjalan cepat ke Sakura untuk menuju keruang Klubnya.

* * *

Sakura dan Ino berjalan mendekati Ruang yang bertulisan "Tomodachi" dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Lama Sekali"Ucap seseorang yang sedang tiduran di sofa yang membelakangi Sakura dan Ino.

"Ya..ya.. maaf telat" Balas Sakura dengan malas sambil menghampiri cowo berambut model pantat ayam . Ino memasuki ruangan dan berjalan kea rah sofa dan duduk di sofa depan yang di tiduri oleh cowo tersebut.

Sakura duduk di tempat cowo berambut model pantat ayam itu, cowo tersebut menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Sakura bisa duduk di sofa tersebut. Sakura melihat sekeliling hanya melihat cowo ini sendirian di dalam ruang klub.

"Kemana Sai , sasuke ?"

Cowo yang di panggil Sasuke hanya menggangkat bahunya yang bertanda tidak tahu. Sakura melihat kearah Ino yang sedang menunduk wajahnya karna Tidak melihat Sai kekasihnya tidak datang ke ruang klub.

'SREEETTTTT'

"Sakura chan kau jahat sekali meninggalkan ku Sendirian padahal aku sudah menjemputmu" Naruto berkata berbarangan pintu ruang klub kesal kearah Sakura dan berdiri tetap di samping Sakura Duduk , Hinata yang di pintu dan menutupnya lalu mengikuti Naruto dengan malu malu.

"Naru-naruto kun kamu tidak sendiri" Ucap Hinata yang terbata yang sudah di samping Naruto , Naruto yang menyadari Cepat Cepat menggulang perkataannya " Sakura chan kau jahat sekali meninggalkan ku dan Hinata koridor padahal aku sudah menjemput" sambil sebal melipat tangannya.

Sakura hanya melirik Naruto dan kembali ke posisi awal , naruto melihat Sakura hanya meliriknya pun sebel lalu berjalan kea rah ino dan duduk di sebelah kanan ino .

Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan hanya tertawa kecil dan berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Ino dan Naruto , lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Ino.

Mereka berlima sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing , Sasuke yang sedang tertidur lalu Naruto asik dengan game di handphonenya dan sepertinya lupa atas kekesalannya kepada Sakura.

Sedangkan Ino bercerita dan seperti biasa Sakura dan Hinata setia menjadi pendengar bagi Ino .

'TOK..TOK ..'

Seketika empat remaja berhenti dengan aktivitas mereka , tidak dengan Sasuke ia tetap masih tidur dengan tenang. Sakura pun berjalan mendekati pintu sebelum gadis rambut merah muda ini membuka pintu , pintu sudah terbuka .

Sakura kaget atas pintu tiba tiba terbuka , dan lebih kaget lagi ia melihat wanita berambut biru yang di ikat pony kuda terlebih lagi Sakura seperti terhipnotis oleh mata merah darah di balik kacamatanya.

* * *

Terimah kasih sebelumnya untuk Review cerita aku yang aneh ini , maaf ini cerita yang aku sering bayangin saat aku benggong di Angkot . lalu aku juga masukin lagu Dango karna aku suka dengan anime clannad :D

mohon maaf kalau pendek banget .

mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.

terimah kasih :D


End file.
